El mismo cielo
by AutorDesconocido
Summary: Todo tiene un final incluso cuando este se desconoce pero tarde o temprano eso debía acabar y fue en ese entonces, en esos segundos que entendió que el pasado nunca iba a ser el mismo presente, que las cosas jamás serían iguales. Ahora solo queda enfrentar la realidad que le rodea pero simplemente no puede por el hecho de que verdaderamente le duele decir adiós.
**_El mismo cielo_**

 ** _"_** ** _Desearía ser hijo único"_**

Nunca pensó que los deseos de verdad pudieran ser reales.

La casa comenzaba a vaciarse, aquellas personas a las que alguna vez llamó hermanos desaparecían sin dejar rastro alguno para enfrentarse a lo desconocido, sus pasos solo hacían ecos en todas las habitaciones hasta que dejo de existir ruido alguno más que el de su propia respiración. Los recuerdos comenzaron a caer para romperse en miles de pedazos para ser algo que nunca tuvo forma, que nunca se iba a reparar.

¿Y dónde quedaba él? ¿Y dónde quedaba lo que alguna vez conoció?

No habían risas, no había peleas, las burlas entre ellos sedaron y lo abandonaron en esos fríos momentos de felicidad donde se festejaba la partida de uno o donde por lo menos las lágrimas caían en cascada por saber que se separarían; era lo natural, todos deben madurar algún día y lo sabía tan bien, no por siempre iban a ser un par de sextillizos algunos. Tarde o temprano iban a ser individuales que presumieran ser diferentes a pesar de tener el mismo rostro…

Pero a pesar de eso no estaba preparado. Nunca lo estuvo.

Osomatsu conoce sus capacidades, sus sentimientos, lo que es o quien trata de ser…

O al menos lo sabía, ahora estaba tan vacío y dolido por el adiós, porque nunca pensó que de verdad doliera tanto despedirse cuando ni siquiera lograba admitir en alto que los iba a extrañar, que tan solo deseaba que fueran esos niños tan unidos e inseparables que no necesitaban de otros para tener una buena vida más que sus padres, más que sus chistes o el de molestar a otros. Que, quizás, podrían tener más tiempo unidos para olvidar las preocupaciones que implicaba crecer.

Pero no lo hubo, era hora de crecer, de abandonar el "nido".

Tiene tanto miedo de desaparecer de sus vidas que no lo puede gritar en alto y traga todo el terror que le provocaba quedarse solo.

Ser ahora uno.

El hijo mayor debería poner el ejemplo sobre los demás siendo que era quien mantenía la frente en alto con las palabras adecuadas para calmar a cada uno de sus pequeños hermanos pero ¿Y si ahora el necesitaba que alguien le escuchara maldecir en bajo? ¿Qué pasaba si ahora no tenía la valentía de tomar el papel del mayor si eso implicaba perderlos? Jamás iba a soportarlo, son su familia, son todo lo que tiene y tendrá pero nunca iba a ser capaz de limitarlos si sus deseos era huir de una realidad forzada, nunca permitiría ser el obstáculo a su felicidad. Dolía, llegaba a torturarlo tanto que las noches fueron heladas, sentía tanto espacio que lo hacía sentir estrecho, ahora no tenía a nadie con quien discutir o pasar el tiempo como hermanos, como amigos que compartieran la misma sangre.

Ahora sabe que es estar solo y no le gustaba para nada, detestaba tanto ser ahora "hijo único".

Si ser el primogénito trataba de aceptar las responsabilidades del futuro, de la edad, de todos aquellos que alguno vez pudo jurar que tenían el mismo corazón hubiera pedido ser el último o cualquier puesto menor para no tener que ser quien en esos momentos estuviese llorando en silencio por no ser una molestia, para nunca parar los sueños ajenos en los que ya no iba a estar. La hora finalmente había llegado, podía finalmente decir que ha cumplido su pobre deseo egoísta que solo camuflaba que necesitaba de los demás para sonreír, para ser el.

Un niño que nunca aceptaría haberlo perdido todo.

Tantas cosas que vivieron…

Mil historias que vivieron…

¿A dónde iban a parar? ¿A dónde iban a escapar?

Levantándose a la misma hora en la que Todomatsu le rogaba que lo acompañaran al baño al tener miedo.

Refunfuñando cuando "Choro" se quejaba por haberlo golpeado cuando dormía.

Prendiendo y apagando las luces disimulando que todos estaban despiertos por encontrarse quejándose de los otros al no permitir que tuvieran plenitud en las únicas horas en las que poseían paz.

Ya no podía alzar la cara con una sonrisa, le aterraba tanto la verdad que vivía en el ahora donde su último consuelo era que sin importar el lugar, la hora o la estación siempre iban a tener un mismo cielo, un mismo sol y luna que mirar; cada vez que alguno de los 6 alzará la cara encontraría el recuerdo de lo que alguna vez fueron.

Lo que desaparecería con el tiempo.

Quiere afrontarlo pero simplemente no puede, tan solo necesita un abrazo de alguien quien tuviera su mismo rostro.

A pesar de provocar el desastre a la hora del juicio final.

 ** _"_** ** _Algún día tenía que pasar"_**

Impregnados en su cabeza las palabras que Karamatsu le dedico para relajarlo sin muestra alguna de haberse arrepentido de golpearlo.

Culparlo de eso hubiera sido algo tan bajo pero eficaz para demostrar que no le interesaba, que en poco tiempo el tercer hermano volvería arrastrándose pidiendo ser mantenido ante las circunstancias y eso era mentir y lo hubiera hecho si no creyera que el otro pueda triunfar individualmente. Hubiera mentido. Ya no soportaba verse de esa manera tan patética rogando por lo menos de que nunca se olvidaran de su existencia, de que el seguiría ahí para ellos cuando alguna vez fallaran para solo decir "Te lo dije" y disminuir el dolor de sus acciones.

Cosa que ya no iba a pasar, lo entiende más sigue sin permitirse aceptarlo.

¿Cómo iba a borrar todo lo que conoció? Sus miradas, sus voces, sus actitudes, el trayecto que tomó, la deformación que les hizo individuos al quebrantar todo lo que tuvieron en el pasado para tener una identidad. Tal vez si se hubiera opuesto, si nunca lo hubiera permitido seguirían siendo uno solo, seguirían tal cual como llegaron a los 20.

El inconveniente era que nunca lo quiso por la sencilla razón de que si eran felices buscando ser individualistas estaba bien si para ellos eso era lo mejor. De eso se regía ser el mayor, soportar todo solo por quienes necesitaban de un abrazo, de quien confiar. Oso lo sabe, pero tampoco se siente con el derecho de presumir que es el mejor pero dio todo lo que pudo y ahora se quedaba solo. Finalmente cumplió con el deber con el que fue concebido.

Ser hijo "único" ya no sonaba tan divertido ahora que lo vivía posteriormente de tener 5 identidades que iluminaban su mundo cada día a su manera.

Y aún así con el dolor inundando su corazón.

Y aún así que no pudiera ser feliz seguiría mirando el cielo todas las noches preguntándose cuando volverán a casa para tan solo verlo, para que sus miradas se entrelazaran y dijeran al unísono .

 ** _"_** ** _Ya no somos ninis vírgenes"_**

De todos modos eran sus hermanos y nunca desearía verlos caer a pesar de hacer lo contrario por temor a estar como lo estaba en esos instantes.

 ** _"_** ** _Desearía…_**

 ** _Desearía saber la manera de verlos triunfar sin sentir que solo me voy a quedar"_**

Pidió ingenuamente al cielo ya que era la única manera de que siguieran conectados.

De que siguieran siendo los sextillizos inseparables que en tiempo pasado fueron.

Porque sabe que ese día llegaría y que tendría que decir adiós incluso si doliera.

 ** _" Siempre serán mis molestos hermanos menores"_**

Era su promesa.

* * *

 ** _Finalmente estamos a una semana del final, de ver la conclusión de una historia que a pesar de parecer que no tiene sentido entrelaza varias historias que tratan de la maduración del ser humano (aunque no lo parezca) demuestran de una manera cómica como es el ser humano en diferentes circunstancias desde el egoísmo hasta la maduración personal de uno mismo._**

 ** _Tampoco tenía previsto que de esa manera fuera acabar, en el como uno se esfuerza para triunfar hasta conseguirlo incluso si eso significa romper la relación con la familia (que casi en Latinoamerica no se vive pero en Estados Unidos y Japón sí). Honestamente el final me gustará a pesar de saber que me van a romper el corazón porque ciertamente no por siempre podrían ser ninis, porque a pesar de que lo deseen nunca iban a sobrevivir si continuaban dando lo peor si estaban juntos y si la única manera en la que podrían triunfar era dividiéndose era lo mejor para cada uno. Pero aquí me he concentrado en el principal afectado, quien sabía desde un inicio que nunca iban a ser los niños que antes fueron, que tarde o temprano debían crecer._**

 _ **A pesar de que no siempre la relación entre hermanos es buena el de ellos lo eran, más aún cuando eran "uno mismo" y es por eso que la separación duele y más con aquel veinteañero que no podría evitarlo nunca. Por eso este corto fanfic trata de enfocarse en Osomatsu y toda esa lucha que alguna vez vivió para no tener que enfrentarse a lo que pasa ahora.**_

 _ **Pero sabe que ellos necesitan crecer y no se va a oponer a pesar de que le duela.**_

 _ **Sin más que decir, gracias por leer.**_


End file.
